1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinge technology and more particularly, to a position-limit hinge for use in a dual-leaf electronic device, which allows the cover member of the dual leaf electronic device to be turned from the top side of the base member to the bottom side thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dual-leaf electronic device such as notebook computer, smart phone, etc. generally comprises a base member and a cover member, wherein the cover member of the electronic device can be turned from the top side of the base member to the bottom side thereof, enabling the electronic device to be used as a tablet computer. A dual-leaf electronic device uses a dual-shaft hinge for enabling the cover member thereof to be turned through 360°. When opening the cover member of the dual-leaf electronic device through 360°, the first hinge shaft is rotated through 180° and then the second hinge shaft is rotated through another 180°. However, when turned the cover member through 180°, the cover member and the base member are not kept on a plane, leading to the destruction of the sense of beauty. A link can be used for enabling the first hinge shaft and the second hinge shaft to be rotated synchronously so that when the cover member is turned through 180°, the cover member and the base member can be kept on a plane. However, the use of the link can produce an idle stroke, i.e., the first hinge shaft and the second hinge shaft cannot be accurately synchronously rotated for enabling the cover member to be turned smoothly. Further, for use in an electronic device having light, thin, short and small characteristics, the size of the hinge must be relatively reduced. However, reducing the size of the hinge will relatively reduce the strength of the link, and the link can easily be forced to break by an external force.